


A Beautiful Hobby

by scrletvsn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, beginning of the relationship, confort, scarletvision - Freeform, scarletvisionexchange2017, sve2017, thevision, wandamaximoff, wandavision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrletvsn/pseuds/scrletvsn
Summary: Since the Sokovia incident, Vision felt increasingly lost with his existence. His prospects for the future change when he found support and kind words from Wanda Maximoff.





	A Beautiful Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Scarlet Vision Exchange 2017! 
> 
> I am only hoping that you can see Wanda and Vision in this fic. It was so pleasant to write them and I tried to transform in words what I think it was their first contact. I am pretty sure that Wanda influenced most of his hobbies, but the one I chose I am certain it was his first and favorite one. Thank you for your beautiful prompt, I wish I could write all of them.

With each passing day of his existence, Vision got more impressed with humans and their deeds. They were doomed to the end, yes. But nothing would stop him from admiring the time he has, knowing them, learning with them, enjoying the miracle of life that they gave him.

Since the Sokovia incident, Vision felt increasingly lost with his existence. He was created to save the world, defeat Ultron. Now that his mission had been completed, he had no idea what to do with his time. His appearance was very peculiar for walks through New York City, so he limited these small walks at dawn, turning his density so light that hardly was seen by the few inhabitants that came across. He visited the most beautiful stops of the city, he found out the reason it’s known as the city that never sleeps, he saw the human interactions in the distance. Vision was out of breath admiring the humans. Their laughter, their screams, their cries, everything was so beautiful. And he wanted so much... And he wanted so much to live this. But he was not human, just merely a copy and he couldn’t live this. And it was then that he gave up wandering like a ghost and decided to feel content living only in the tower. Out of sight, out of mind... Right?

Vision tried to interact with the Avengers as well, but turned away when realized he was not helpful in this hard time. Tony Stark could barely look into his eyes. Vision believed it was due to the voice of his old friend JARVIS, but decided to leave the inconvenience of touching the subject for a less inopportune moment. Captain Rogers and Black Widow were too busy working with the rescue team of survivors from Sokovia, and Clint spent his days aiding Wanda Maximoff, who was going through an emotional whirlwind after the loss of her twin. No matter how much he insisted, no help he could give to any of them.

A month had passed since his creation and Vision found himself in the middle of the night wandering through the Stark Tower. Despite going against all the expectations he had in the early days of his life, Vision felt something latent in the depths of his artificial chest. As he paced the main floor and touched the same furniture he had touched a few weeks ago, he decided to name the sensation down as lamentation. That building was his crib, home, and sanctuary. Say goodbye to it is to say goodbye to the only place he fit.

Vision’s feelings confused him. How could an artificial being have emotions that belong to the natural world? Before he could spend hours stifling theories to understand himself, a noise interrupted his thoughts.

“Sorry ... I ... Ahm ...”

He saw Miss. Maximoff crouched on a broken vase, trying to energetically gather all the earth that was spread on the floor. Vision did not know how to interpret the questioning look and the startled pause she made as he approached to help. He preferred to leave at the back of his mind the possibility of her seeing him as a freak. Gathering the earth, Vision suddenly stopped. He gave himself the time to feel the dark, wet sand in his hands, it’s texture, the way it slips from his purple palms and fall a few inches to join the heap of dirt. His eyes went beyond his hand to notice the contrast of his own color with the sand and it’s with the light skin of Miss. Maximoff. As he left his hand only a few inches from Miss. Maximoff, a twinge bloomed in his chest. It was not physical pain, the possibility of him being physically injured was practically minimal, such as being ill. But it was constant and, as he analyzed and counted all the differences between their hands, it increased. It might have been hours for him, but only a few minutes passed when the young woman withdrew her hand and their eyes met. In her eyes, curiosity grew just as it had that first day. In his, only pain.

“Thank you for helping.” She said, after cleaning. She picked up the single surviving tulip from the floor as she stood up, and held it to the Vision, regretting this as soon as questioning appeared in the ~~robot~~ , ~~android~~ , man’s gaze. He took the flower anyway, touching it as if it was made of crystal, looking at every detail as if it as his first time seeing a flower. Wanda actually believed this was his first time. "Beautiful, isn't it?”

“Quite beautiful, and delicate. And purple.” His fingers touched the petals, admiring the difference between the purple of his skin and the one of the flower.

“My mother had always wanted to plant a tulip.” She said, ignoring the lump in her throat. “But in Sokovia it wasn’t easy to find them. You know... the cold.”

“Did she like to garden?”“She planted everything she could, but it wasn’t much. Our apartment was too small for this.” She said, admiring the flower in the man's hand. “But a hobby is a hobby, she would not stop to plant for lack of space. “

“A hobby?” Vision finally said taking his attention away from the flower.

“Yes ... Do you know what it is?”

“I am familiar with the definition. But human things have been extremely complicated to understand by myself. ““A hobby is when…” Wanda started as she sat on the couch. She looked at him until he understood and sat by her side. Satisfied, she continued: “We do something we like, for pleasure, for having fun... for distraction. My mother planted everything she could. My brother,” You'll say his name one day, Wanda. But not today. “He loved to run. He used to go for long runs every day. The hydra men believed that he got his abilities because of this...”

Vision was trying to disguise his excitement from finally talking to someone. He had spent weeks rehearsing trivial dialogues with humans, hoping he could fit in, but nothing could match finally talking to someone in the flesh. And, not just greetings or questions without meaning when stumbling upon the hallway but, to have a complete conversation.

They were far apart on the couch, but Vision could see her perfectly. Her hair no longer looked as lined up as before, it was messy and full. Her eyes were swollen, despite the blurred makeup disguise. And there were her eyes... Her eyes were beautiful, enchanted, human, watching and doubting everything around. But there was something about her, like a lie. As if the smile on her lips was not compatible with her eyes.

“And your hobby?” Vision asked after realizing that it had been a long time staring her. Humans don’t like to be stared, he realized some time ago. She laughed.

“I don’t know anymore. I use to like drawing, but in hydra they did not let us to do normal things.. .” Her eyes fell on the immense window, as if searching for answers to all of her pain. Having found her answer, she said dryly: “Maybe my biggest collection is death.”

 _“Never.”_ And the intensity of this single word surprised Wanda. He only continued when she looked him in the eye. “You are such a strong woman, Miss. Maximoff. Vou have several powerful abilities, but none of them is to bring death.”

“I drew as a child. I think it could be said that this was my hobby.” She said, not knowing how to form in words the warmth in her chest.

“Drawing again will make you feel better?” His voice came out so innocent and hopeful that Wanda could do nothing but smile and nod. “Then I'll get you drawing material tomorrow. But I think now you should go to sleep, your body is showing signs of fatigue and it's late.”

And she knew he was right. Without letting a smile leave her face, she said goodbye to the strange man, surprised of the nice time they had after everything that happened. Before leaving the room completely, she grabbed the sleeve of her coat feeling anxious and turned to Vision.

“And your hobby? Do you know which one it is yet?” She knew that he was not human like the others, but his eyes did not lie. He is. After having such a pleasant conversation, she could not help but try to be nice to him. He smiled sadly at her.

“I have no hobbies, Miss. Maximoff. I am not human.” But his eyebrow arched when he saw the rolling eyes of the beautiful woman in front of him.

“What would you like to do? I do not want a melancholic answer this time.” Hypocrite? Perhaps. But he really was more than not human.“I do not know.”

“We'll think something tomorrow, shall we?” Her smile was largest than any other given to him.

Vision’s artificial heart beat faster, while nodding and seeing Wanda Maximoff’s smile as she left the room. They would talk again, after all. Maybe his social skills were not as bad as he thought. Turning and smiling at the sight of the immense New York, holding the delicate tulip in his hands, there was no more lamentation in him. Now he finally knew what he would do. He did not talk about the decision of his new hobby. Maybe it would not fit in the relation of only acquaintances that they had, but he already decided. His new hobby would definitely be studying mankind and ways to overcome mourning because he **definitely** wants to put that smile on the face of the beautiful Wanda Maximoff again. _He will make her smile again._

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was really a Vision thing to walk around NY on his first days of life. He always sounded very in love for humanity. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it! Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
